Mori's Worst Nightmare
by Lydia E. Nheers
Summary: Just a sweet, little story. Mori has a terrifying nightmare in which Honey is killed violently. Honey brings him comfort. Very minor shonen-ai ahead. I really hope you enjoy!


**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters therein. Those belong to Bisco Hatori. I only own my imagination. Now I have only seen the show. I haven't read the manga. I know that Mori has a little brother, but he isn't in the story because he wasn't in the show. I think that Honey and Mori are so good for each other, so I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcome! **

Takashi Morinozuka found himself standing in what looked like a dimly lit hallway. He had no idea where he was. It was damp in here, and it smelled vaguely like earth. Sunlight filtered in through the entrance and he could see the small form of Mitsukuni Haninozuka standing next to him, holding his pink stuffed Usa-chan.

"Where are we Takashi?" He asked, looking up at him, his huge brown eyes wide. His little voice echoed off the walls around them. He took his hand, and squeezed it.

"I don't know." He replied, giving Honey's hand a squeeze in return. Mori reached over with his free hand and touched the wall. It was cold and made of dirt. That combined with the smell and feel of the place, and he knew they were in a cave. "There's the way out." He pointed to the entrance.

The two boys began walking towards the light. Suddenly, Honey screamed. Before Mori could react, his little cousin's body began to rise into the air. "TAKASHI!" He shrieked, dropping his stuffed rabbit.

"MITSUKUNI!" He roared, his voice cracking. Honey's hand was ripped out of his. Higher and higher his little body was brought up. He looked like a stuntman in a movie, being hoisted on invisible strings. "HELP ME!" He screamed. All of a sudden his entire body went rigid. "Help me…" He repeated, his voice was now just a strangled whisper. Mori jumped up into the air in a futile attempt to grab his hand. "Ta-ka-shi…"

"Mitsukuni! COME ON!" Mori yelled, jumping back up again and again trying to grab something, anything he could use to drag his cousin down. "Come on Mitsukuni...reach! Grab my hand!" They were just inches away from each other. So close…but so damn far.

Then Hani's arms extended outward, like he was being crucified on an invisible cross. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream. His huge brown eyes were rolling, and Mori could see the whites. A horrible cracking sound filled the air of the small cave, and then Hani's little body crumpled and plummeted to the ground, landing with a dull, wet thud.

"OH GOD MITSUKUNI!" Takashi screamed and ran to his cousin lying on the cave floor. "No….please…." He knelt next to him and scooped his limp body into his arms. "Mitsukuni…please…no…" He touched his neck, feeling for a pulse, but there was no point. He touched his back, hands going down his spine. It was broken and twisted. His ribs, neck, and arms were shattered. He was dead.

The raven haired teen held him to his chest, rocking him back and forth. He moaned loudly, burying his face into his blond hair. "Mitsukuni…please…wake up."

Suddenly, Honey was gone from his arms. He stood up "Mitsukuni…where are you?" He took a deep breath "Mitsukuni!" He shouted, his deep booming voice reverberating off the walls.

"I'm here Takashi." The small teenager appeared about thirty feet in front of him, coming as suddenly and quietly as he disappeared.

"Oh thank God Mitsukuni!" He ran and knelt in front of him, and wrapped his arms around Honey's thin shoulders. He pushed him away hard.

"I don't understand." Mori said, dumbfounded.

Honey looked at him hard. Not even when he fought, did Mitsukuni look as cold and rigid as he did right now, and never directed at Takashi. "I'm dead Takashi…because _you_ didn't protect me."

It was if Mori had been kicked in the stomach. All the air left his lungs and his whole body went numb. He felt like he was falling through the floor.

"You let me _die_ Takashi." Honey insisted. "It hurt so much."

"I'm…I'm so sorry Mitsukuni." Mori whimpered.

"You were supposed to protect me. You were supposed to stay by my side and not allow anything to happen to me."

Mori felt tears forming in his eyes and then they began to fall. He bowed his head in front of the smaller boy. He couldn't look up into his large, innocent brown eyes. He was right. He was supposed to protect him. He was supposed to keep him safe. And he failed. And Honey was the one who paid the terrible price for his failure.

"I'm dead Takashi. And it's your fault." Mori let out a strangled sob and buried his face in his hands.

Honey reached out and touched his shoulder. "Takashi…Takashi….Takashi…." He said. Mori felt his body starting to shake. Honey was shaking him…his small hand felt so solid…

Mori opened his eyes and sat up wildly. It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was. It wasn't his own bedroom. Then he realized. It was one of the Haninozuka's guest bedrooms, located next to Honey's room. It used to be his brother Yasuchika's bedroom, but ever since he began suspecting that his older brother was an alien, he moved to the other side of the house, as far away from Honey as possible. So this room was turned into a guest room, even though the only one who stayed here was Mori, who slept here almost every night. His parents were away a lot, and secretly, he didn't like sleeping in an empty house. And at any rate, he liked sleeping near Mitsukuni. He liked knowing he could comfort him if he got scared in the night. He knew that Honey was hurt when his little brother went to the other side of the house, and he often would comfort him.

So…it was a dream…just a dream. He could feel tears mingled with sweat on his cheeks. The moonlight shining through his window let him see the tiny Honey kneeling on the bed in front of him. He retreated his hand from Mori's shoulder, and gripped his Usa-chan tight.

"You were having a bad dream Takashi. I could hear you moaning in your sleep. Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of worry.

Mori silently knelt in front of his cousin and put a finger on Hani's lips to silence him. He closed his eyes and then slowly and gently laid his head on the blonde's chest, listening to his heart. He could hear its steady, strong beat under his thin pajama shirt. A wave of dizzying relief washed over him. He picked him up and brought the smaller teen into his arms.

Honey cuddled into his chest. He could feel his cousin's body shaking hard. He looked up and saw something he had never seen before. Tears were falling from Takashi's dark eyes and rolling down his cheeks. This shocked him. He had never, ever seen Takashi cry. Not even when he broke his arm and a rib in a Kendo match. Not even when they fought. Never. He was the crybaby. Not Takashi. Never Takashi. Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around Mori's middle hugging him as tight as he could, and Mori clutched him tighter. Honey could feel his cousin trying so hard to control the sobs wracking in his chest.

"I'm sorry…" Takashi whispered, after a few minutes breathing hard. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Honey replied alarmed. "What do you have to be sorry about Takashi?"

"I…I couldn't protect you Mitsukuni."

"It was just a dream. It's okay…it will all be okay."

"I dreamt that you were dead. That you died, and I couldn't stop it. It was all my fault"

"Shhhh…it's okay Takashi…I'm here, and you're here. You will always be with me, right?"

"Forever. I promise you Mitsukuni. I will never leave you." Mori said in a fierce whisper wrapped his arms around him tighter still. "Never."

"I know. And I will never, ever, ever leave you either." Honey gave him a squeeze.

"I love you." Takashi said and kissed him on the top of his head of blond hair. "So much."

"I love you too." Hani replied, feeling Takashi's body finally starting to calm down. The shaking became slight tremors and the tears stopped. "Do you want me to sleep here tonight?" Hani asked, a slight smile coming to his face.

Mori didn't say anything. He lay down on his side, laying Honey down in front of him, wrapping his muscular arms around his tiny waist. Hani clutched his Usa-chan close. They fell asleep like that and neither of them had ever slept better.


End file.
